coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1980
Events *9th January - Rita Fairclough walks out on husband Len. *16th January - Dawson's Cafe is renamed Jim's Cafe by new owner Jim Sedgewick. *3rd March - Mavis Riley employs Louise Clayton at The Kabin. Lorry driver Dan Johnson becomes a lodger at No.11. *19th March - Elsie Tanner throws boyfriend Dan Johnson out of No.11 after she sees him kissing Bet Lynch. *24th March - Elsie Tanner and Bet Lynch fight in the Rovers over lorry driver Dan Johnson. *30th March - Following the redesign of the Community Centre, Ena Sharples returns from St. Annes but, finding that she can't get access to her flat, dumps herself on Albert Tatlock. *2nd April - Ena Sharples returns to St. Annes in anger as her flat still isn't ready (Final appearance of the character). *23rd April - Pet shop owner Arnold Swain asks Emily Bishop to look over his books (First appearance of the character). *28th April - Kicked out of the Corner Shop flat, Bet Lynch moves into a flat on Ludlow Avenue. *2nd June - Gail Tilsley find out that she's pregnant and tells Brian Tilsley. *16th June - Martin Cheveski arrives in Weatherfield to stay with his grandmother Elsie Tanner. *18th June - Martin Cheveski gets a job as apprentice at the Builder's Yard. *27th June - Jamie Baldwin is born. *2nd July - Hilda Ogden has a night out with Mike Baldwin as a prize to spend an evening with "Mr Wonderful" that she won in a competition. To his surprise, Mike enjoys himself. *7th July - Emily Bishop and Arnold Swain hold an engagement party. *9th July - Hilda Ogden saves Elsie Tanner's life when she rescues her from No.11 which she has set on fire with a burning cigarette. *10th July - Tom Ferguson is born. *23rd July - Hilda Ogden allows Eddie Yeats to lodge at No.13 on a permanent basis, him having gained full-time employment. *28th July - Renee Roberts is involved in a head-on collision between her car and a lorry when she and Alf go for a drink in the country. *30th July - Renee Roberts dies from injuries sustained in her car crash. *4th August - Daisy Hibbert blames Alf Roberts for the death of her daughter Renee when she finds out that he was breathalysed after the car crash. *6th August - Renee Roberts's funeral takes place. *18th August - Brian and Gail Tilsley move out of No.5 into 5 Buxton Close and away from interfering Ivy. *25th August - Martin Cheveski takes a fancy to Karen Oldfield, the new girl employed at Baldwin's Casuals. *3rd September - The girls at Baldwin's Casuals hear that their supposed pools win is bogus, not knowing their copy of the coupon was forged by Hilda Ogden for being excluded from the syndicate. *8th September - Mike Baldwin is forced to sack Hilda Ogden for duping the pool syndicate at Baldwin's Casuals into thinking that they had a large win. Arnold Swain and Emily Bishop have their stag and hen nights. *10th September - Emily Bishop marries Arnold Swain. *15th September - Deirdre and Tracy Langton move into the Corner Shop flat. *24th September - Bet Lynch's flat is ransacked when burglars gain entry having stolen her handbag in Marshall's Department Store. *29th September - Annie Walker gives an incredulous Bet Lynch some of her old dresses after all her things are stolen from her flat. Bet wears one of them back to front, creating a revealing plunging V-neckline. *27th October - Brian Tilsley is sacked by Ron Sykes for taking a customer's car for an outing without permission after being pushed into doing so by Audrey Potter. *9th November - Monty Shawcross dies of a heart attack. *3rd December - Emily Swain finds out that her husband Arnold is already married - he's a bigamist. *10th December - Fosters' Foundry closes, with Bert Tilsley losing his job. Emily Swain tells her bigamist husband Arnold to leave. *29th December - Heavily pregnant Gail Tilsley experiences a false labour. *31st December - Nick Tilsley is born. After breaking up with Karen Oldfield, Martin Cheveski leaves Weatherfield and moves back to Birmingham (Final appearance of the character). See also *Coronation Street in 1980 *Category:1980 episodes External links *1980 at Wikipedia Category:1980